


I'm Gay!

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Their first time, mickey starts liking ian, set in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S1, kind of a "how Mickey found out that Ian was gay before propositioning him to bang"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gay!

Mickey was up in the house, looking for his good chains to wrap around his knuckles for when he finally found that damn Gallagher kid.

Nobody messes with a Milkovich and gets away without a beating, especially when it's about Mandy. No one messes with Mickey Milkovich's little sister, period.

Mandy had just gone out, probably to meet her friends or some shit like that. It wasn't too long after he heard her leave that he heard her yell from behind the house. He ran to the window to see the red-headed Gallagher following her, trying to talk to her and Mickey snarled a little.

He got up quickly and ran down the stairs, throwing the door open and heading around the house to get to him when he heard the unexpected words fly out of his mouth.

"I'm gay!"

Mickey stopped in his house and plastered himself against the wall, out of sight. He'd never heard anyone admit to it before, let alone someone he knew. He listened to them talk for a few moments more and Mandy seemed to believe him, hell, he was right about coming out in this neighborhood, it just wasn't done.

Mickey heard them walking his way and quickly scurried off into the house where he just sort of lay in bed for a while. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew why he couldn't stop thinking about that moment. He knew why but he did everything to prove himself wrong.

Well, until he realised that he was no longer thinking if Ian Gallagher in a strictly platonic sense.

Mandy told him to back off Ian that night, told him that they were together now and Mickey just scoffed. He knew the truth.

It was annoying that somehow he found himself heading down to the crappy convenience store where Gallagher worked just to get another good look at him. He didn't act like a fag, didn't look like one either. He sat at the register with a beer whenever the towel head was gone and every now and then went out the back for a cigarette.

He wasn't at all what Mickey thought gays were like, he seemed just like a normal guy from the south side. There was just one difference that Mickey had noticed. He headed over to the store once under the pretence of getting some beer and found a sign on the door saying "back in 5 minutes". He waited across the street until it had been overturned and then went inside.

Something was weird, he wasn't sure what at first and then he saw the matching sweaty brows and scruffy shirts on Gallagher and the Arab dude who owned the fucking place. He didn't know why, but it annoyed him, annoyed him to the point of getting angry just looking at the middle aged fucker who was screwing a teenage boy.

That's when he started to make his life miserable, stealing shit when Gallagher wasn't working, causing a fuss, he even stole the guy's gun when he pulled it on him. Asshole didn't have the balls to shoot him anyway.

The last thing he expected was Gallagher showing up at his house the day after his father got back from prison looking for the fucking thing. The kid even had the nerve to wake Mickey up by shoving a crowbar into his back.

He had this whole tough guy act on but Mickey knew he could take him. He got up slowly, playing the tired card until he launched at him, leading them into a scrambling desperate battle for the upper hand.

The only problem was that being so close to this kid, feeling his body as it came crashing into him and the roughness of it all was that Mickey's body was reacting in a completely inappropriate way. He could feel that warm feeling spreading out over his skin and he wished he was wearing pants that concealed more but when he finally pinned him down against the bed, crowbar held above his head, he knew that he couldn't fight it back.

Both of them panted, out of breath from fighting, and the crowbar slipped from Mickey's hand. He stared down at the younger boy and drew in a few more shallow breaths. At that point he could see the look in Gallagher's eyes, he could feel it too.

And so they started tearing off clothes and somehow Mickey found himself bent over and gripping the headboard as Ian held tightly to his shoulder and pounded his ass furiously. The only noises coming from either of them were the rhythmic grunts as each thrust made Mickey realise that he was having the best sex of his life and he wasn't even touching his dick. And while they were in the middle of it all he didn't care because it just felt so good and it was like a whole new world of pleasure had been opened up to him.

He couldn't quite do much after, nothing more than lie in his small bed with Gallagher next to him as they both struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern. The only thing running through his mind was that this had been a huge mistake. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stay away from him now.


End file.
